War Paint
by TheWritingMonster
Summary: "He couldn't possibly love her; she being a fighter with blood smeared on her like war paint. But here he was falling for her with every single punch." Kendall/OC Rated for mentions of violence. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a totally new story for me. It's an idea I got from the song _Street Fighter (War) by Sick Puppies_. Essentially the idea is where Kendall gets jealous and Jo gets jealous... and there's going to be lots of drama. I'm sort of feeling this story out and if people like it enough I just might continue it. The OC is named Rosie Morgan who is a CFC fighter and an actress trained by her ex MMA fighter father and her mother is her agent. Her brother always bets on her to win and James is her best friend out of all the boys... Anyway I'll quite rambling and let you all read this (and hopefully enjoy it. (There will be lots of fight scenes in this story)**

* * *

**War Paint**

Just one more punch, one more hit, one more kick and she'll hit the mat. They always fall, none of them can move as fast as her fists.

"If she keeps this up, she'll be the second youngest girl to be CFC champion!" the announcer yelled into his microphone as he and the audience watched the chocolate girl pummel her blonde opponent.

She dodged the fist aimed at her jaw, grabbed the other girl's leg and threw her to the floor of the ring. Quickly she grappled with the blonde girl and put her in a hold that temporarily paralyzed her.

The other girl's arms stopped flailing, her legs stopped kicking; her entire body relaxed accepting defeat. Slamming the girl against the floor she got up, bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for the blonde to try to get up.

"Well it looks like Carly's down for the count!" the announcer yelled as all eyes were on the crumpled form of the once top fighter.

The ref signaled that Carly in fact was knocked out after inspecting the fallen girl; grabbing the right of the petite sweaty, bloody girl he threw her arm in the air declaring her the winner.

Everyone screamed, cheered, all for her. _Because she's a winner… a fighter._

'I just made my gambling brother richer,' she thought faintly as her father lifted her up onto his shoulders, the title belt pushed into her hands.

A smile overtook her sweat covered, blood streaked face; she won just the way she'd dreamed about. _But this wasn't the fight that she wanted to win._

'_I wonder if he's even watching,'_ she idly thought as she talked into the mic about her training schedule and any fights that she'd take on in the future.

"Did you see that? Rosie totally just killed that girl!" Carlos yelled in excitement bouncing on apartment 2J's bright orange couch.

"She's not dead and sit down," Logan said grabbing hold of the hyperactive boy next to him.

"But Rosie's covered in blood, and Carly's barely moving," he observed brown eyes still fixed on the screen.

"She just hits really hard, and she's really strong" Kendall said 'She's like an animal, and that blood… kind of looks like she's covered in war paint," he thought contradicting his words; his eyes were still staring at Rosie intently.

A preview of the next fight in a different weight class flashed below the screen as the girl was being interviewed.

"Oh yeah, didn't she used to put tiger stripes on her face?" the raven haired boy said remembering watching their friend's first fight. "She got her mouth guards to look like fangs"

"Yeah… she stopped because she kept sweating half the stripes off… now she's got those fancy shorts," the blond answered a curious expression suddenly on his face. "Wait… where's James?"

As if on cue Logan's phone rang in his pocket which he pulled out and answered.

"Hey…James…where are you?" he questioned his brow arched in curiosity. "You're where? ... Oh I see you now."

"Well… where is he?" Carlos and Kendall asked crowding Logan, their eyes still on the TV.

"He's there… right next to her brother," Logan said pointing out the sandy haired boy who was now giving Rosie a tight hug. "Tell her we said congrats… alright see you guys later."

"Why did she take him?" Kendall blurted out when Logan hung up.

"Well I don't know…maybe because he's her _best friend_," Logan said rolling his eyes picking up the remote and changed the channel as the excitement of Rosie's fight wore off.

Carlos looked at Kendall suspiciously; who was sitting on the couch with a cross between a scowl and a pout flickering across his face, his arms crossed over his chest. The Latino pursed his lips wanting to say something, but he knew that whatever came out of his mouth would be denied.

"You know I think that girl's going to need plastic surgery," James commented giving the girl next to him a look.

"Oh what a shame…the tragedy," she replied with a roll of her dark green eyes, the taller boy laughed then looked her over.

"You still got blood on your face."

"I'll wash it off."

"Eww, you've got blood in your hair."

"At least it's not a tooth," her mother sighed pulling out a moist towel-et and rubbed at her daughter's hair.

"Mom…stop… I'll just shower later jeez," the young fighter whined batting away her mother's hands.

"Well excuse me for wanting to keep my daughter clean," she replied giving up on cleaning the blood off Rosie's cheek.

"Don't you think me being a professional fighter is defeating the purpose?"

"After the fights you should at least try to look decent."

"Why? Do you know any guys in L.A or America for the matter who want to date a girl who's capable of breaking their faces?" she said with a frown fixing itself heavily on her lips as the words left her mouth.

"Some guys might be into that kind of thing you know," James commented nudging Rosie's shoulder. "You know, a girl who takes _charge_"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her for emphasis.

"Oh shut up… don't even go there," she replied with a disgusted look on her face, but laughed despite herself.

"Hey, I'm just saying," he said shrugging his shoulders in defense.

"I know… thanks James."

It was obvious to the brunette what she meant from the grateful look in her eyes.

"No problem Rosie," he replied pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kay?"

"Sure, bye James," she said as he stepped out of the elevator.

Once the silver doors slid closed her mother (her father was already back at their apartment planning her new schedule) gave her a look.

"Mom don't start tonight, I just want to go to bed," she said giving her mother a warning glance.

"I wasn't going to say anything," her mother said putting on an oblivious expression.

'_Sure you weren't,'_ Rosie thought walking out of the elevator when it stopped at their floor. She couldn't wait to go to shower and get to bed; maybe she could take a little break and try to restart up her acting career.

She didn't want to be known as a fighter, especially not to him. And not to mention, she didn't want to end up like her father.

* * *

**Please leave me a review on your thoughts, I'm dying to know if this story is good. Will update soon. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so the second Chapter obviously. I have high hopes for this story since it's something that I've never tried before and it's a story that I don't really see on here. Anyway Rosie's relationship with Kendall with develop more and more through out this story, also future chapters will contain some serious drama. And before anyone asks Jo being jealous works really easily because she seems like the kind of girl who would be like that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

"Bye mom!" Rosie yelled as she left her apartment before her mother could question where she was going.

She sighed heavily stepping into the elevator a thick script in hand, she'd spent over a month reading and re-reading it making sure that she memorized the part that she want. As the elevator opened up to the lobby she stepped out closing the script, determination brimming in her dark green eyes.

"Hey knockout," a familiar voice said from behind her. "Great fight last night"

"Thanks Kendall," She replied facing him with a wide grin spreading across her face.

"So where are you going?" he asked noticing that she was carrying her usual duffel bag.

"An audition can't always be a fighter now can I?" she replied holding up a script for him to see.

"Since when do you like acting?" he inquired raising a thick brow at her curiously.

"I've always wanted to act, but I only have enough time to do stunt work," she sighed a slight frown drawing onto her face. "Today, I'm hoping to get an actual part in a TV show."

"Wait, are you saying that you want to retire, since a TV show films episodes for a week and stuff?" he questioned his eyes wide at the thought.

She shrugged choosing her words carefully before answering the boy's question. In all honesty she did want to retire from fighting; she didn't want to be that to be the only thing she was (_ever_) known for.

She didn't want her title to be 'the girl who broke other girls' faces'.

"I just want to try something different," she said speaking half the truth with a slight shrug.

"Oh, so you're still going to fight then?"

"Maybe, maybe not; anyway wish me luck," she said with a smile as she turned away from the green eyed boy.

"Good luck," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her into a tight hug.

He hadn't exactly planned on hugging her, but he was glad that he did when she hugged him back, her arms wrapped tightly around him as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Thanks… bye Kendall," she pulled away from him and walked out of the Palm Woods lobby.

Kendall bit his lip as he watched her leave, a tiny sigh left his lips as that familiar feeling stirred in the pit of his stomach; he didn't want to admit it (_no, not yet_) but each (_and every time_) she was around his heart pounded (_ached_) in his chest.

"What was that?" a sharp shrill voice startled him from his thoughts.

"What was what?" he asked a tad dazed as he turned around to face his girlfriend who was glaring at him harshly.

"Why were you hugging _her_ like that?" his girlfriend asked huffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hugging her like what?" he asked back a confused expression on his face.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean." She hissed jabbing him with a sharp manicured nail to his ribs.

"Look, I don't know what you're thinking, but there's nothing going on between me and Rosie; absolutely nothing," he said grabbing her hand to stop the painful prodding to his torso. "Trust me."

"You promise?" she asked slipping her hand from his to put on her hips, her deep brown eyes still not fully convinced.

"I promise," he replied whole heartedly leaning down to kiss her lips softly.

"Okay… I believe you," she giggled her jealousy quickly forgotten as the green eyed boy pulled away from her.

With out another word she took a tight hold of his hand and proceeded to drag him off while babbling nonsense about where she was taking him to. He let her words wash over him as his mind wandered back to Rosie.

'I wonder how her audition went,' he thought, nodding his head to Jo absentmindedly when she asked him something that he didn't exactly here.

Rosie walked out of the studio with a wide smile on her face, she had just gotten her first major TV role and she wasn't casted to be a body double. Granted it was the same show that Jo was the star of, but she was still glad that she was _(finally)_ getting a real start in acting.

"Mom might be okay with this… dad's going to be another story," she groaned to herself making her way back to the Palm Woods. "This is going to be fun."

She chewed her lip as she imagined how the conversation would go, her mother would be excited and give her a big hug knowing that sending her to acting classes wasn't a waste of time. Her brother and father would be upset; her father because she was his legacy, something her brother failed to be, and her gambling brother would be furious because he would loose his source of income.

'That idiot needs to get a job already,' she mentally sighed as she walked through the Palm Woods lobby searching for a certain sandy haired boy.

Walking over to the pool she saw the tan boy lounging in a pool chair reading a man fashion magazine, a pair of dark sun glasses over his eyes.

"James…James!" she said smacking the boy over the head lightly to gain his attention.

"Ow… oh hey Rosie, so how'd the audition go?" he said with a wide smile spreading onto his face.

"It went great, I got the part but, I've got two problems I need your help with," she said with a small shrug.

"What problems could you have?" he asked putting his magazine down as he stood up from the pool chair.

"My dad… and my brother, those two practically live through me… _shamelessly_," she replied with a roll of her eyes as she and James made their way away from the pool.

"Oh right, so you want me to do what?"

"I don't know babble about being famous and getting exposure or something, for reasons I can't understand my father actually listens to you."

"Hey, I resent that."

"I resent the fact that you have nicer hair than me, so it's even."

"Actually your hair is a lot nicer than mine, but anyway I just think you should just tell your dad how you feel," James said sincerely as they rode the elevator up to her floor.

"James, this is my dad we're talking about that's why I have you here," she sighed giving him a look as the elevator doors slid open.

"I'm sure he'll understand," the brunette said sling his arm over her shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

"What do you mean you got an acting job?" Rosie's father bellowed sneering when the word acting left his mouth. The young fighter didn't even flinch at the rage pouring out from his dark eyes.

"I went for an audition for a small role on New Town High and I got it," she answered evenly her mother as she predicted had been ecstatic with the new, her father…

"How could you do this? You're going to throw away your career!-

"Don't you mean your career? I never wanted this!" she said glaring at her father shifting close to her mother who gripped her shoulders tightly.

"What are you talking about?" her father's face held confusion; his eyes squinted loosing their rage.

"I don't always want to be a fighter, I'd actually like to do something I like," she said firmly.

"Fighting is the only thing you'll ever be good at!" and as soon as the words left his mouth regret washed over his face. "Rosie, sweetheart I didn't-

"Shut up dad! Apparently you don't love me as much as you say do!" she yelled back moving from her mother's grasp and ran from the apartment slamming the door loudly.

"That didn't sound good," James said standing up from the floor of the hall way, he immediately noticed Rosie's refusal to look him in the eye. "Hey your dad didn't mean that, he's just upset…"

"Doesn't make it hurt any less," she mumbled wrapping her arms around the tall boy pressing her face into his chest.

"I know, I'm sorry," he replied hugging her tightly as she sniffed into his chest. "But let's celebrate just you and me, why don't we get a smoothie."

"Okay… thanks James," she said wiping a tear from her face as she managed to give him a watery smile.

"Hey it's what best friends are for," he grinned slinging his arm over her shoulder as the two of them walked to the elevator.

* * *

**If you have any thoughts or comments please leave a review and I'll try to update will come soon. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally this chapter is up. Okay now this starts off with Jo and on the set of New Town High, I also wrote Jett in as a fan boy because it makes me giggle. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter a new one will come soon. :)**

* * *

Jo flipped through her script muttering her lines to herself as she made her way to the set. Yesterday she'd heard that someone new was going to be added to the cast and she was curious to see the new person that she would be working with, she only hoped that it wasn't another guy.

"Jo…Jo… Jo!" Jett's voice broke her out of her musings, the young actor grabbed onto the blond girl's arm as he bounced with excitement. "Did you see her? Can you believe she's here?"

"Who's here? Who…what are you talking about?" she asked shirking out of his grasp. "And why are you so excited?"

"Because," he replied with a roll of his eyes "Rosie Morgan's here and she's only the best fighter in the world."

"She's here? Why is she here?" Jo asked trying not to let her anger show but failed.

"Well, someone's a little bit jealous aren't they?" Jett smirked crossing his muscular arms over his chest. "And what could Ms. Morgan have done to you?"

Jo swore for a minute that she was hallucinating, why in the world was Jett Stetson being respectful and a fan of someone else who wasn't himself? Quickly she recovered from her bafflement and made her way to set to see the young fighter in a cheerleading costume like the one she was wearing.

"Now since you've done stunts before, I hope you don't' mind doing your own stunts," the director said to Rosie as he looked over his tablet.

"That's fine, I actually used to do competitive cheerleading," she replied with a polite smile.

"Oh my god…she was a cheerleader," Jett gasped shamelessly fangirling over the petite girl. "I can't wait to talk to her."

"You are such a fan boy," the blonde girl commented not hiding her disgust.

"Shhh, she's coming this way," he said hushing his co-star and smiling broadly at the chocolate girl. "Hi Rosie, it's such an honor to meet you, I'm one of your biggest fans."

"Oh really? Do you tape all of my fights?" she asked amused and intrigued by Jett's eagerness.

"Of course, I have every last one on my DVR and on DVD," he admitted a faint blush dusting his aristocratic face.

"Well Jett, I hate to break it to you, but my biggest fan is James Diamond," she said with a slight shrug. "But it was nice meeting you."

"Oh my god, she knows my name," he sighed covering his mouth with his hands as he did be best to not squeal.

Jo shook her head surprised that Jett was such a fan of the girl that she didn't care for. Turning her eyes back to set she saw Rosie with the other stunt doubles and was more than a little jealous when she saw the girl in fact could do all the stunts required and she did them flawlessly.

"Isn't she amazing," Jett gushed staring the petite girl with wide eyes.

"Jett, your inner fan is showing," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well you bitter jealousy is showing," he replied with a smirk as they were called to start the next scene.

"Today is going to be a long day," Jo muttered to herself as she set her script down (she noticed that it was a crumpled torn mess) on her chair. "A very long day."

_**{***)**_

Rosie pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder as she gathered her stuff together; her first day had gone well despite Jo's constant glares and Jett's shameless fangirling.

"And I'm surprised he's not single," she remarked to herself whilst rolling her eyes and walking out of the TV studio.

Looking at her phone she smiled to herself noting that she had 25 minutes to get to training.

"Hey, Rosie," Jett's voice called to her from behind; silently cursing she turned to face the arrogant actor.

"What's up?" she replied with a polite smile stretching her lips.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, maybe go see a movie or something," he said with a hopeful look in his smile that made him look almost as innocent as Carlos.

"I'd love to, but my dad's expecting me at training in a few," she replied honestly with an apologetic smile.

"But why are you going to training?" he asked curiously, his blue eyes staring at her intently.

"Because my dad wants to make sure that I don't loose my quickness, I really have to go, bye Jett," she said turning from the actor and jogged towards the gym where she trained. "If I keep this pace, I'll have a few minutes to spare."

_**{***}**_

"Higher, don't jump up you're not doing a roundhouse!" her father barked as Rosie sparred with another fighter. "Block and crouch that's it, now keep your arms straight when you go into a punch."

He watched her throw few punches and then managed to put her much larger opponent into submission and a very effective pin.

"Alright, that's enough for today," he said as she got up from the mat and pulled the larger fighter up with ease. "So how was _work_?"

"I can smell the sarcasm dad… and it was great, they want me back on set tomorrow, I even got the full script," she replied pulling her sweat shirt planning on taking a long shower when she got home.

"So I guess you're serious about this whole acting thing aren't you?" he asked folding his muscular arms over his broad chest.

"Yes I am, I like it," she replied picking up her duffel bag and rested the strap onto her shoulder. "I'll see you at home… bye dad."

"Where are you going?" he asked slightly curious.

"I've got an interview later, mom scheduled it," she answered over her shoulder and walked out of the gym.

The young fighter shook her head as she made her way back to the Palm Woods, she could understand why her father was hostile to the idea of her retiring from fighting, but couldn't he see that this was something that _she_ wanted.

"With us tonight is one of the world's youngest CFC fighters who not only just won a world championship but snagged a role on TV's hottest show New Town High, Ladies and gentlemen, Rosie Morgan," Kate Stone a perky blond talk show host announced to the studio audience as introduced her guest.

The petite girl stepped out from the back stage area onto the TV set in a off the shoulder black shimmery dress (a dress she forgot she owned) and made her way to platform where the host's desk and arm chairs were. Subtly pulling her dress down, she sat down on the large chair and faced the host with a bright smile on her face.

"So Rosie, you're world champion now and instead of going into more fights you've decided to take up acting, what made you want to try acting?" Kate asked looking to the young girl intently (Rosie thought/swore for a second that the woman looked like another version of Kelly Ripa).

"To be honest, I've always wanted to do acting, but CFC has always taken up the time I could've spent auditioning," she replied gently moving her straightened dark hair over her shoulder.

"Man Rosie looks beautiful, her hair is so straight and shiny," Kendall commented with a dreamy sigh on his face.

James quirked a brow at his friend who was shamelessly drooling over the girl, then he smirked.

"You know I picked her dress out," the other said and bit his tongue at the wide eyed expression Kendall gave him.

"You… did you get to see her dress?" the green eyed boy inquired barely hiding his jealousy.

"Yeah, she put it on right in front of me and dude I can totally see why you're so into her," James said smirking at the scarlet blush that bloomed to his friend's cheeks. "I bet you think about her all the time, when she's all sweaty and about to take a shower."

He looked to his flustered friend with a suggestive look as he masked his amusement easily.

"Shut up you perv, I don't think about her like that, or all the time… I have a girlfriend," Kendall replied hitting James who was still giving him a smug look in the arm as he desperately tried to hide his blush and the sudden discomfort in his jeans. "And they're about to show the scene from New Town High that she's in shush."

James obliged an amused smirk still on his face as they both focused their attention back onto the television.

"Now before we show this clip could you set it up for us?" Kate asked excitedly looking to her teen guest.

"Well my character Evelyn is new and end up making it on the cheer squad, this is where Jo's character and mine sort of have a "discussion" in the locker room." Rosie explained with a nervous but excited look about her.

And with that the scene started with Jo pushing Rosie aggressively against a wall and the other retaliating. The two went into short dialogue and Rosie seemed to pour out sass and fire into every word and the hostility between them looked far too real for TV (no one would be able to tell that the two girls hated each other). Then it ended with Rosie glaring at Jo grabbing her bag and leaving the locker room. The audience including Kendall (flagrantly) cheered for the fighter's surprising acting prowess.

"Even though that was only thirty seconds, I must say that was flawless, don't you all agree," the hose said acknowledging the audience who applauded loudly while Rosie looked down at her hands bashfully.

"Thank you, that means a lot since it's my first major acting role," Rosie humbly stated with a small smile.

"Well you are fantastic and I hope just like the viewers are that we get to see more of you," Kate replied sincerely giving the teenage girl a broad smile. "And thank you for being on the show tonight, Ladies and gentlemen Rosie Morgan."

The show then cut to commercial, Kendall pouted not being able to stare at Rosie any longer.

"Chill dude she'll be back here in 30 minutes," James said pulling the blond out of his daze.

"Okay… I didn't know she was such a good actress, the show's going to get so much better with her on it," the other male rambled excitedly a wide grin on his face.

"Heh, now don't let Jo hear you say anything like that around her now," James said noting how his friend's expression flickered from joy to annoyance then back to joy.

"Yeah, and wasn't it cute how flustered she got," Kendall grinned and blushed lightly at the mental image.

"And I thought I was her biggest fan, guess you got me beat," the sandy haired boy commented giving the other a knowing look.

Kendall simply shrugged as the blush to his cheeks darkened and not in the least bit denying that he was a really big fan of the chocolate girl. He only wished that she knew.

* * *

**Oh and I'm going to be starting/posting a new story called Monsters Underneath, look out for that. So please leave me reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:** Sorry this chapter took me so long to write, but it was hard with the stuff that was going on at my house. Anyway this chapter is just a filler (I think anyway) of sorts showing the relationship that Jo has with Rosie and the slow deterioration of Kendall and Jo's relationship. Hopefully I can update the next chapter a lot faster, let me know what you think about this chapter._

* * *

"So you're coming here to see Jo right?" James asked raising a perfect brown brow at his blond friend.

"Yeah, she wanted me to take her to this new restaurant she saw for lunch," Kendall said fidgeting with his phone.

"Really…then why do you look so nervous?" the brunette asked a curious expression on his face as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "And why are you fidgeting so much?"

"I just want to look nice for my girlfriend okay," the other male answered adjusting the collar of his flannel shirt for the third time.

"Uh-huh, are you sure it's not another girl that's got you all flustered?" the hazel eyed boy questioned wiggling his brows suggestively at his friend.

"N- I don't know what you're talking about," Kendall said getting more flustered by the other's implication.

"Sure you don't," James smirked as they both stepped onto set in time to see Jo and Rosie walking with each other side by side.

Rosie bit her lip as she read over her script while Jo babbled about something she wasn't closely paying attention to the blonde standing next to her.

"And you have to make sure that we match or something, so people won't think we hate each other… are you listening?" Jo asked poking the shorter girl in her side.

"No I'm not," Rosie replied hiding her annoyance expertly and kept looking over her script.

"Well you should, this interview is really important and we have-

"This scene is says you're supposed to kiss me…or something," Rosie interrupted squinting at the paper before her.

"Wait…what? Let me see that!" Jo shrieked grabbing the script from the shorter girl's hands.

"Right there, says you have to lean in to me and-

"I'm not kissing you…yet apparently," the blonde girl groaned handing the script back. "Why would they write that in so soon?"

"To add drama, to raise the ratings, Jett's supposed to break up with you and start chasing after me…or something," the young fighter turned actress replied with a noncommittal shrug.

"Well maybe they're still working out the kinks for next week's episode, after all they have been making a lot of changes," Jo said mostly to herself as she tried to calm herself down.

She didn't want to have to kiss the girl she hated.

"Wonder what they're talking about," Kendall muttered as he watched his girlfriend and his crush (his crush should be his girlfriend, but she wasn't) talk to each other.

"I don't know, let's go ask them," James answered grabbing the squirming blond and pulled him towards the two young actresses.

"But what if it's- Hey Jo!" he stuttered slightly as the two girls turned towards him and James, smacking the other boy's hand from his arm and quickly fixed his shirt.

"Hey you!" the brown eyed girl said pushing her previous thoughts from her mind. "It's almost time for lunch are you ready for our lunch date?"

"I'm always ready," he replied with a grin but felt his stomach clench when he noticed from the corner of his eye the pain that flashed across Rosie's eyes.

But before he could even say anything to the girl she turned away from him to look at James with a sudden burst of happiness that seemed to bleed out of every pore on her body.

"So Jamie you still want me to give you that tour?" she asked her eyes conveying something else as she looked at the brunette.

"Of course that's what I came for, lead the way knock out," he replied with a grin letting the petite girl take hold of his hand and drag him away from the main set.

The blond watched the pair leave blatantly ignoring the words coming from his girlfriend's mouth as jealously slowly began to boil in the pit of his stomach. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he hated seeing James anywhere near Rosie when he knew it should be him holding her hand.

"Kendall! Did you even hear anything I said?" Jo shrieked her brown eyes full of annoyance as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Hmm, you were saying something?" he asked back innocently, his eyes finally noticing the rage seeping from the girl's dark brown eyes. "Sorry?"

"You know what, just forget it… let's just go and have lunch," she said pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing loudly.

Apologetically offering his hand Jo took it letting a ghost of a smile spread to her face and let the green eyed boy pull her from the set and outside so they could start their lunch date.

"Wait, where did you say that place was again?" he asked giving her a bashful look over his shoulder.

"And you're always telling me who Carlos doesn't pay attention," she replied with a giggled and pulled him to the direction of the restaurant.

James watched his friend with a critical eye as she showed him the things in the makeup room and the prop room. He looked at her tight grip on the script in her hand and decided that he should ask the question that was heavy on his tongue like lead.

"Do you hate being around Jo?" he asked stepping back as the petite girl whirled around quickly, her green eyes wide as she looked at him.

"I don't… hate her, Jett's more annoying than she is… don't tell him I said that," she answered looking behind the tall boy to make sure that the arrogant blond hadn't been ease dropping.

"So you're not completely in hate with the girl that's dating the guy you're secretly in love with?" he inquired not sure if he should believe her.

"I tolerate her because I have to; I'm not going to let my dislike for her interfere with my job," Rosie said straightening the crumpled script in her hand. "Besides she's not the problem here…"

"You're right; Kendall's being a pansy- I mean-

"No, it's Jett; he just won't leave me alone," the chocolate girl said interrupting the brunette as she lead him to her dressing room.

"Jett, what could he possibly…oh my god did he send you all these flowers?" James gasped his hazel eyes nearly bulging from their sockets.

"No, only the roses are from him, there's one from Kendall and the other 15 are from random guys and yours are next to Kendall's," she answered smiling fondly at the flowers Kendall sent her.

"That's so creepy, has Jett actually been nice to you?"

"Yes, and he keeps trying to ask me out."

"Then tell him you don't want to."

"I have! And he just won't give up," she huffed as James pulled her into a tight embrace. "Can you act like an overprotective brother and make him leave me alone…please?"

"I don't think so Rosie, you're gonna have to fight this one off yourself," James replied giving her a kiss to the forehead as he pulled away from her.

"That's poo, oh let's eat this food my mom made before I have to get called back onto set," she said with a sigh and turned around to reach for the small lunch box her mother had given her.

James agreed as he eagerly accepted the sandwich the petite girl handed to him, knowing that she actually did want to eat and not have to be around Jett or Jo until she had to be.

"Kendall looked cute today… make sure you tell him that for me," she muttered after a moment's silenced passed between her and James.

"Why don't you tell him?" James whined his mouth full of food.

"Swallow your food, and I can't, Jo would claw my eyes out," she replied lamely biting into her apple.

"But you and I both know that you could beat Jo no problem, then you and Kendall can-

"Please don't go into fantasy mode," Rosie groaned with a roll of her eyes yet smiled when the hazel eyed boy nudged her arm playfully. "But could you tell him, that's the least you could do."

"I guess I could tell him," he replied faking annoyance then threw an arm over her shoulder. "You know if it were up to me, the two of you would be together right now."

"You keep telling yourself that pretty boy," she remarked quietly before taking another bite of her apple. "So what did you think of the set?"

"It's pretty cool, one day I hope I get a TV spot…a movie would be nice," he replied with a smile as he dropped the previous topic.

He knew that Rosie wanted to be with Kendall more than she wanted to retire from fighting, but she had always been the one to avoid conflict unless it threw itself at her.

* * *

_**Please leave me reviews with your thoughts and comments. xoxo Updates soon **_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Finally getting to update this story because this site just wouldn't cooperate with me. Anyway, this story is coming along the way I want it to. Rosie's subplot gets introduced (_finally_) in the first half of the chapter and just might get more clear in the next coming chapters. Also I added in the plot of**_ BT Break Up_** in a way to this story since I thought it would work, and it has, the next chapter fully exploits it then goes on the way I want it to. Oh and I'll get rid of fanboy Jett soon, but for now I like him, it's funny. So if you've enjoyed the chapter leave a review with your thoughts, comments, questions, critiques and/or concerns. Enjoy!

* * *

"Alex, where are you going?" Rosie startled her brother with the question as she watched him creep towards their apartment door.

He turned around hesitantly to face her and gulped at the unyielding expression on her face, her arms folded across her chest. It amazed the young man just how much she looked like their mother, but that wasn't the issue at the moment.

"I'm just- going… to work, I'm going to work," he stuttered out his reply while shifting his weight from one foot to another as his sister glared at him intently.

"Work? You work at a movie theater, you don't start until 5:00 today," her glare intensified, her brother flinched under her fiery gaze.

"Just don't tell mom or dad," he pleaded his green eyes wide and desperate. "I've got to make a payment, don't worry."

"A payment? Alex, you seriously need to get out of this pit before you sink any further," she'd softened her expression, her eyes were full of concern, but anger was still radiating off of her.

Her brother sighed, his shoulder sagged in shame, he knew that his younger sister's words rang true, but he couldn't seem to get a solid hold on his problem.

"I know, but I'm human and I'm going to make a lot of mistakes," he replied lamely as he tried not to let the fear brewing in his gut erupt into his throat.

"You're so stupid, why can't you just quite while you're ahead?" her annoyance grew thick in her voice. "I'm surprised mom and noticed, especially when you keep begging for money."

"Maybe they would if they weren't trying so hard to make you like dad," the bitterness was unmistakable, he never did hate his sister for the lack of attention, and he knew she hated the comparison, but he needed to say it to get out of the apartment. "Anyway, I'm late, bye."

Rosie stared blankly at the door, her eyes void of anger, but instead were full of hurt and guilt. Was it really her fault that her brother was always up to his neck in gambling debt for the past 2 years? Or were her parents to blame for not encouraging their eldest child to pursue something he was actually good at. Shaking her head, the young fighter grabbed her gym bag and headed out of the apartment to the gym for another "training" session with her father.

'_I've got to find a way to quit,' _she mused to herself making her way down the hall to the elevator. _'And I need to tell the parentals about Alex, before he gets his face rearranged.'_

She was too consumed in her own thoughts to notice Jett walking towards her as she stepped out of the elevator into the lobby.

"Hey Rosie!" he chirped startling the girl out of her thoughts, not that he took notice of her preoccupied state. "Are you going to the gym?"

"Oh, hi Jett… yeah my dad wanted me to spar with one of the new kids there."

Her co-star looked at her with intent blue yes; he soaked up her every word as if his life depended on it. She used to wonder why she never spoke to the blond, but now she wished that he was afraid of her the way other boy in the Palm Woods were.

"That's cool, I wish I could fight, but I'm not pretty for nothing you know," his smugness returned making Rosie feel a little less uncomfortable around him, his arrogance was easier to swallow than his star-struck adoration. "I was just wondering; if we could run lines together before we got to set tomorrow, that is after you get back from the gym."

Panic flooded her veins like ice water, her entire body felt a sudden chill spread all over, excuses and useless words rampaged around her head sticking to her tongue like glue. As many times she rejected Jett's unwanted advances he stayed persistent, he looked at her with expectant eager eyes as he waited for her answer.

"Well, I'd love to, but… James!" her eyes caught sight of the brunette walking behind them.

"What? Oh hey Rosie what's up?" he smiled approaching the pair completely oblivious to the tension between them.

"I was just telling Jett that I'd run lines with him, but I have to help _you_ with your _math homework_ after my work out today," she looked at him intently hoping that the tan boy would pick up on her tone.

Fortunately, James saw the pleading desperation clear in her eyes and came to her rescue, one she would always be grateful for.

"Right, Logan would help, but he's busy tutoring Carlos, plus we have that science project," the hazel eyed boy looked to the blond, he and Rosie both sadness flashing over his eyes, but it went away as quickly as it came.

"That's okay, maybe some other time then," Jett said managing to keep a confident smile on his face as he made his exit. "Bye Rosie."

She waved at him, expertly giving him an apologetic look he thought to be sincere. When he was finally out of the lobby, a weight seemed to lift off her shoulders.

"Why is he still trying to get the two of you alone?" her best friend asked as she moved towards the Palm Woods entrance. "How many times have you rejected him?"

"I don't get why he feels the need to keep trying," she groaned as the L.A breeze tousled her hair. A heavy sigh left her mouth after checking her watch for the time. "Ugh, I have to run or I'll be late… again."

"We'll talk about this later then, see ya," he waved watching the girl put her gym bag onto her back and jogged away from him.

'I really need to find something to get Jett to stay away from me,' she mused, her thoughts still muddled by her brother, his behavior and his accusatory words that stung like wasps on her conscience.

She kept her breathing even as she jogged towards the gym; the minute she went inside she knew her father would chew her out for being late. Considering the training he put her though, Alex should be glad that her parents gave up on cultivating a talent that didn't exist in him.

'_At least I won't have to keep doing this for long,' _she puffed a loud breath and paused at a crosswalk waiting for the light to turn red.

Jo sat with the boys in apartment 2J staring at her cellphone on the coffee table; they all eagerly waited for her agent to call about the role she'd been dreaming of playing.

"I'm sure she'll call with good new," Kendall spoke with a sure smile on his face, a tiny knot twisting in the pit of his gut.

"I know, but I'm so nervous, I just want the phone to ring," she glared at her phone then gasped when it rang unexpectedly. "Oh my god!"

Grabbing the device, she tapped the green answer button and held it to her ear anxiously as her agent's voice filled her head.

"I got the part… it's a 3 year deal, and it films in New Zealand," her joyful expression quickly filled with gloom as she ended the call. She wanted the role more than anything, but she didn't want to be away from Kendall.

'_I can't leave for 3 years, __**she**__'ll be all over him the second I'm gone,'_ she kept the irritation and confliction off her face while kissing Kendall goodbye and rushing out of apartment 2J.

Kendall sat back down heavily on the florescent colored couch, his mind a complete mess of emotions struggling to smother each other. On one hand he was devastated that his girlfriend was (_possibly_) leaving him (_forever_), but at the same time he felt a tidal wave of relief wash over him.

"Kendall, how're you feeling buddy?" Logan asked breaking him out of his chaotic thoughts; the genius' voice was full of concern as he took in the leader's unreadable expression.

"I don't know, to be perfectly honest, I'm kind of confused," the slender blond sighed shaking his bangs out of habit while still trying to sift through the conflicting emotions warring within him.

"Well, maybe you're just in shock," Carlos supplied, his voice and demeanor full of cheer despite the somber fog filling the apartment.

"Maybe," he exhaled letting the tension building in his shoulders lax as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He pulled the device from his pocket to see that Kelly had texted him to bring the rest of the boys with him to the studio.

"Kelly wants us to come to the studio, I'll figure this out when Jo gets back," he said getting up from the large sofa and looked at his best friends expectantly. "Are you guys coming or what?"

Logan and James were feeling a little unconvinced by Kendall's lack of reaction to the possibility of Jo leaving the Palm Woods and him forever. Carlos, however was still all smiles as he put on his helmet and walked towards the waiting blond, the other two followed after both still trying to read into Kendall's lack of feeling.

"Yeah, we're coming," they answered allowing their now slightly agitated leader to guide them out their shared apartment and to the studio where a new song awaited them.

'_Maybe I do want Jo to leave…forever,'_ he bit his lip deep in thought with his friends' voices melding together becoming indecipherable sound. He really needed more time to think.

Jo sat in the office of New Town High's producer and director reeling at the information given to her. After telling the director that she had just received a major movie role, he didn't even bat an eye at the actress' news. Apparently, they'd already been planning on giving her character less scenes and instead put Rosie in.

'_Before I can even accept the part they were ready to get rid of me,'_ she did her best not to scowl, instead she dug her fingers into the armrest of the maple chair she sat in.

"So, if I do the movie, Rosie's character Evelyn will take the lead role and-

"And your character will get a scholarship to a fancy boarding school in Italy," the director interrupted glancing over Jo's contract and then back to a black portfolio on his large desk.

He didn't care that the teenage girl before him may be quite hurt by the information he'd divulged to her, he had more important things to focus on.

"Oh, okay, well thank you for your time," she gingerly got up and left the office of the TV show that had become her sling shot into the fame she'd always dreamed of.

Yet instead of feeling a bursting sense of joy gushing through her veins all she wanted to do was find Rosie and bash her head in. She knew that her chances of winning against an experienced fighter were nonexistent, but the frustration boiling in her blood was turning into blinding rage against the mocha skinned girl and Jo wanted her to feel all of it.

Kendall looked over the lyrics to the new song Gustavo had written them called "_Worldwide_", ironically enough the song was about his current situation which he still didn't know how to feel about it.

'_Do I want her to stay, do I really love her?'_ those questions spliced into more questions that whirled on the inside of his head like a tornado set on destroying everything in his path.

He wanted Jo to leave, for herself and because he was beginning to realize that he couldn't hold the façade any longer, but he wanted her to stay to keep the imminent depression from consuming him.

'_Will I even miss her?'_ he sighed setting the sheet music down on the coffee table letting his long body fall against the orange cushions of the large couch. The knot in the pit of his gut began twisting into a lump that slowly rose into his throat making him feel suffocated.

Going into the kitchen he pulled out a bottle of flavored water from the fridge just as Carlos followed by Kelly and Logan raced into the apartment demanding the shorter boy to give up his beloved helmet. An amused smile stretched onto his lips as he watched scene play out in front of him, the volcano of emotions still building under his skin and waiting to explode.

'_I need to talk to Jo,'_ he thought snapping himself back to his current situation and made a silent exit from the apartment.

* * *

_**The next update will come soon, leave me your thoughts. xoxo**_


End file.
